bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
The Aurora (オーロラ, Ōrora; "goddess of the dawn") is the current leader of the Principes, her real name being unknown. Despite her remarkably young age, she's extremely talented, being only surpassed by her Supreme Commander Sōzoku Fuzōfugen. How she developed such immense powers is unknown, as it appears she's not happy being the leader. Appearance Personality The Aurora is a very sequestered person, and generally avoids human contact if not absolutely necessary. The Aurora has almost no sense of self, no emotions and no real interest in self determination. She also has almost no physical presence, makes little noise, and gives of no scent. Despite this, she has shown to very perceptive and has the ability to "read people's heart", being able to tell what they truly feel and to separate any lie told to her from the truth. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: As the empress of the princepis, she possess an enormous amount of spiritual power. Even Byakkō was impressed when he first met her, and stated he felt a cold chill running along his back when she released her reiatsu. Her spiritual power is strong enough to, without any visible effort, bring down Ryūga Sennaka to his knees when he doubted her strength during their first meeting, and is even regarded by Byakkō as highly dangerous. Kineda Tamaha, an expert at sensing reiatsu, was horrified by her type of spiritual power, saying that it was like "happiness is sucked away wherever she goes". Her spiritual power is a silk white, and can manifest as a huge moon-like mirror in the same color behind her. Imposing Strength: Despite her appearance, the Aurora has shown remarkable strength, and is bale to break a full-grown man's arm in two with just one punch. She can effortlessly shatter stones, and was able to almost break Byakkō's sealed zanpakutō by blocking and grasping the blade with her bare hand. She can even overpower Sōzoku in strength, as shown when she effortlessly pushed him aside when he tried to block her exit of the palace. Zanpakutō Yoru no Seijaku (夜の静寂, Midnight Stillness) is the name of Aurora's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a two-meters long nōdachi, preventing her of wearing Yoru no Seijaku at her hip. The blade is jet black colored, except for a golden diamond-like motif on the hilt. The name of Aurora's zanpakutō reflect her personality, being quiet and lonely as the darkness of the night. *'Numen:' Inanis Mundus (世界アター孤独, īnanshi mūndosu; Latin for Empty World, Japanese for World of Utter Loneliness) When released by the command "Create Hopelessness" (作る絶望, Tsukuru zetsubō), Aurora gives off an immense white glow, blinding anyone who looks at it directly. When the light fades, her true form is revealed. In this form, she has become completely white, the total lack of color symbolic of her utter internal emptiness. She wears a plain white kimono and matching sandals and her hair has become long, straight and white, decorated with a white lily. :Numen Special Abilities: Inanis Mundus has the ability to control the air, and is famed as the strongest wind-based zanpakutō in existence. Aurora can control winds whom are so powerful hat they are able to weather through the thickness of several Hueco Mundo towers in a matter of seconds, as well as blow away a whole army of Adjuchas Hollow with a single swipe. Aurora can also form a rotating sphere of air around her person, which is able to deflect all but the strongest of attacks, allow her to fly independently for extended periods of time ad even disintegrate the very ground beneath her. She can form tornadoes and hurricanes in the blink of an eye, and can extinguish even the most powerful flames. A single swipe of her sword is enough to blow away several buildings, and when used at full power, it can even obliterate an area as large as the Seireitei with only one attack. Unlike many other wind-based zanpakutō, which generally rely on firing large blasts of wind, designed for large-scale destruction, Inanis Mundus allows for a much more precise and more extended use of wind, allowing the user to manipulate the air around her opponent's body. This makes it very easy to kill the opponent, as the Aurora can use the air around their necks to effortlessly behead them and such. Due this, the Aurora has stated that Inanis Mundus is essentially an assassin's weapon. :*'Sideris Tripudio' (天花嫁舞, shiderisu tirūpoditio; Latin for Stars Dance, Japanese for Heavenly Bride Dance): A technique which contributes to the Aurora's personality and the name of her Numen, it allows her to create a vacuum. The range of this vacuum however, is unlimited, aswell as the size to some extent. She has shown to use this for different purposes, such as creating a vacuum in the space in front of her, allowing her to move more effectively, due the lack of air resistance, and silent, because sound waves travel through air. When standing in front of her opponent, this empty space will be rapidly filled up with the surrounding air, causing the opponent to be drawn into the range of her blade. This technique can also be used in offensive ways, drawing out the oxygen out of her vicinity, causing the opponent to suffocate. When used over large areas containing water, she can cause the water to freeze, aswell as render any other wind-based zanpakutō useless. *'Numen: Secundum Donum:' (神を殺す人第二祝福, norumen secūndom dōrum; Latin for: "God's Power Second Gift", Japanese for "Deicide Second Blessing"); A second release of a Principes' Zanpakutō, only achieved by the most powerful. In this form, Aurora is said to represent utter emptiness. She dons pure white, long robes which make her look very angel-like. her hair becomes much longer, reaching down her waist, and she gains a pair of silver wings, seemingly composed of wind, which stretch out about five feet each. Her eyes become a featureless white with a slight lavender tint to them and the veins near the temples bulged. The wings can be used to fly at almost supersonic speeds. Her zanpakutō diffuses into silver sparks of reiatsu, which spread across the area. :Secundum Donum Abilities: The Aurora's Zanpakutō, now in the form of this reiatsu sparks, takes control of the air around, her, giving her total control of the wind through thinking about it. However the real ability lies in the fact that her reiatsu transforms the air around in millions of billions of microscopic blades, similar to Haneiko's ashes or Senbonzakura's petals. This allows her to attack whole armies at once, killing them with the same air they are surrounded by. She can even control the oxygen within an opponent's blood and lungs, cutting them from the inside out. However as shown when fighting Sōzoku, not all wind is controlled by her at once, and the controlled wind can be determined by those who excel at detecting reiatsu. However, the Aurora can change her control in a split second, making defense near impossible. It is this power that gained her the title of Aurora, and no one has ever been able to survive the prolonged effects of her attacks. Quotes Trivia Category:Character